


Где когда-то лежали наши тела

by neun_geschichten



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Cold War, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: Мне так хотелось услышать, как ты скажешь: "Нет, им теперь никогда нас не поймать".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Once Our Bodies Lay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222278) by [Starlingthefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingthefool/pseuds/Starlingthefool). 



> название фика взято из песни "The Bagman`s Gambit"
> 
>   
>    
> 

**Вашингтон. Апрель, 1953**    
  
Рядом с мужским туалетом торгового центра ошивался какой-то парень. Одетый, как трудяга, в дешевые шмотки, с торчащей изо рта сигаретой. Любой прохожий принял бы его за дельца, одного из тех, что шатаются пятничным вечером по туалетам и переулкам. Артур заметил его по пути в местный бар, куда направлялся, чтобы пропустить стакан-другой. Он вылезал из такси и случайно встретился с ним взглядом.   
  
Парень нарочито медленно обернулся, прежде чем зайти в общественный туалет. Артур проверил, есть ли слежка, — просто посмотрел по сторонам, не стал включать настоящую паранойю, как агент ЦРУ, — и последовал за ним.   
  
Воздух в туалете был влажный и прохладный. Артур поморщился от запаха.   
  
— Мне нравятся новые очки, — позади раздался знакомый голос. Имс подпирал стену и нахально улыбался. — Тебе идет роговая оправа.   
  
— У тебя такой талантливый рот, — ответил Артур, шагнув к нему, — а ты хвалишь им мои очки?   
  
Удивление на лице Имса заставило Артура рассмеяться.   
  
— Классный прикид. Очень умно, — начал было Артур, но Имс прижал его к влажной, покрытой плесенью стене и попытался поцеловать.   
  
— Хочешь жить — умей вертеться, — ответил Имс в перерыве между суматошными поцелуями.   
  
— Мы не будем заниматься этим здесь, — Артур оттолкнул Имса, ненавидя себя за предательский румянец. — Пошли.   
  


***

  
  
Квартира была дерьмовой — вторая квартира Артура, оформленная на поддельные документы и оплаченная наличкой, потому что даже у призрака были секреты от работодателей, — и на лице Имса тут же проступило удивление.   
  
— Думал, тут будет более… шикарно, — сказал он. Шикарно. Английские акценты творили с либидо Артура страшные вещи. Еще до того, как он повстречал Имса.   
  
— Квартиру спонсирует Правительство, конечно, она дешевая, — ответил Артур, а потом задумался, зачем он вообще тратит воздух на объяснения.   
  
— Все равно…   
  
Артур заставил Имса замолчать, прижав палец к его полным, влажным губам. Тот подался навстречу прикосновению, прикрыв глаза и лизнув кончиком языка подушечку чужого пальца. Артур позволил руке скользнуть ниже, огладить подбородок Имса, его горло, проехавшись против щетины, затем еще ниже, расстегнув пуговицы на куртке. В отличие от Артура, который смотрел на Имса поверх очков, у того глаза были закрыты. Артур стащил с него пальто, сбросив его на пол и открывая твердые мышцы под дешевой хлопковой рубашкой. Он подошел ближе и, коснувшись губами уха Имса, прошептал:   
  
— Я тебя не видел с тех пор, как улеглось то дерьмо в Нью-Йорке. Семь месяцев. Не мог открытку прислать?   
  
— Прости, детка, — ответил Имс, — я…   
  
— Ты собирался, конечно, — Артур встал к нему вплотную, пробежался ладонями по его бедрам, затем погладил поясницу. Вытащил пистолет, который Имс всегда засовывал под ремень, достал магазин, поставил на предохранитель, а затем положил разряженный пистолет на стол позади. По шее прошлось горячее дыхание, Артур почувствовал, как кожи коснулся кончик языка.   
  
— Куда ты отправился, когда залег на дно? — спросил Артур, просовывая ладони под чужую рубашку. — Ты как сквозь землю провалился, все что я смог найти — это слухи и всякие россказни.   
  
— Если бы я мог, я бы тебе рассказал, — Имс уткнулся носом в его шею.   
  
— Но тогда тебе бы пришлось меня убить, так? — губы Артура замерли в миллиметре от его губ. — Закрой рот и прикоснись ко мне уже.   
  
— Думал, ты никогда не попросишь, — ответил Имс и сделал шаг навстречу.   
  


***

  
  
Артур встретил Имса в 1947-м, будучи еще военным атташе и переводчиком в Берлине. Он пробивался вверх по карьерной лестнице, намереваясь, в конце концов, присоединиться к недавно сформированной Спецслужбе. Он сидел в баре и буквально пару секунд назад отшил вторую по счету проститутку за вечер.   
  
— Честно говоря, я бы не стал винить их за попытки, — сказал вдруг мужчина, сидящий через два стула от него. — Есть куда менее привлекательные способы заработать денег, чем вечер в компании симпатичного американца. Ну, или двадцать минут, какая разница.   
  
Артур искоса посмотрел на него.   
  
— В следующий раз сразу отправлю к тебе, если ты это имел в виду.   
  
Мужчина рассмеялся.   
  
— Нет, спасибо. Предпочитаю получать удовольствие более чистым способом, — он взял свой стакан и пересел на стул рядом с Артуром, а потом спросил, просигналив бармену: — Что пьешь?   
  
— Манхэттен, — ответил Артур, с любопытством рассматривая незнакомца. — Или то, что за него здесь выдают.   
  
— Рискованное дело, — согласился тот, — заказывать коктейль в стране, где пьют только пиво. Как тебя зовут, солдат?   
  
— Артур. И я из Дипломатической Службы, бывший морской пехотинец.   
  
— Прошу прощения, Артур из Дипломатической Службы, — насмешливо отозвался мужчина, а затем заказал два Манхэттена на идеально поставленном немецком.   
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Артур. Он вытряхнул из пачки Лаки Страйк одну сигарету и сунул в рот. — А как твое имя?   
  
— Имс, — представился тот, церемонно предлагая зажигалку и давая Артуру прикурить. — Меня зовут Имс.   
  
— Это имя или фамилия?   
  
— Ни то, ни другое. А, может, все сразу. Тем не менее, это все, что у меня есть, — сказал он, словно персонаж из детектива.   
  
Его имя что-то всколыхнуло внутри, оно показалось Артуру смутно знакомым. Он уставился в светлые глаза Имса и спросил:   
  
— Мы раньше встречались?   
  
Имс вынул сигарету из пальцев Артура и затянулся.   
  
— Не в этой жизни. Поверь мне, я бы запомнил.   
  
Артур покачал головой и забрал сигарету, как будто бы мог таким образом избавиться от странного чувства панибратства.   
  
— Ты из РАФ?   
  
Имс покосился на свое серое пальто без каких-либо ярлыков и других знаков отличия.   
  
— Нет, дорогуша, я, что называется, работаю на себя, — ответил он, как если бы это был повод гордиться, а не оригинальный способ признаться в том, что он жулик, а затем кивнул на дверь. — Берегись, Артур. Надвигается беда в обтягивающем платье.   
  
Очередная проститутка приметила их на своем обходе по бару и уже направлялась к стойке. Имс положил ладонь на бедро Артура, когда она подошла.   
  
— Прости, милая, но ты не по адресу, — сказал он, погладив Артура по ноге.   
  
Она взглянула сначала на Имса, затем на Артура и потом снова на Имса; кокетливое выражение ее лица сменилось мрачным. Она сплюнула на пол и ушла, то и дело бросая через плечо грязные ругательства.   
  
— Как грубо, честное слово, — сказал Имс, снова поворачиваясь к бару, и посмотрел на свою руку, до сих пор лежащую на бедре Артура. — Ты не возражаешь?   
  
Артур чувствовал его горячие пальцы на внутреннем шве брюк. Он выдохнул.   
  
— Нет. Не возражаю.   
  
Имс кивнул на два жалких подобия Манхэттена на стойке.   
  
— Знаешь, у меня в квартире есть выпивка. Обещаю, я могу сделать коктейль лучше местного Джерри.   
  
Артур сглотнул, стараясь проглотить внезапно застрявшее в горле напряжение, пьянящий порыв паники и желания.   
  
— Хорошо, — ответил он, поднимаясь со стула.   
  
До выпивки они так и не дошли. Стоило им зайти в квартиру, Имс накрыл его губы своими, целуя глубоко, жарко и нежно одновременно. Он стащил с Артура форму, одну вещь за другой, стараясь коснуться каждого миллиметра разгоряченной кожи.   
  
Они трахнулись, а потом говорили несколько часов подряд: Артур позволил Имсу разговорить себя, он чувствовал себя рядом с ним так комфортно, как ни с кем другим уже многие годы.   
  
— Ты и я, — сказал тогда Имс, — мы слеплены из одного теста, Артур. Готов поспорить, мы с тобой можем сделать что угодно.   
  
Это было сентиментально, но Артур по непонятным причинам согласился с ним. Он вылез из постели с рассветом, вымотанный, с саднящей задницей, но все еще навеселе. Он оделся в потемках, зная, что Имс за ним наблюдает.   
  
— Ненавижу прощаться, — сказал Артур, потому что не знал, что еще можно сказать.   
  
— Как и я. Но, знаешь, это и не прощание вовсе.   
  
— Разве? — спросил Артур, натягивая рубашку.   
  
— Поверь мне. Ты меня еще увидишь.   
  
И он увидел. Имс появлялся и исчезал из жизни Артура за последние шесть лет как вор, год за годом возвращавшийся на место преступления.   
  


***

  
  
Артур стоял в дверном проеме своей спальни и смотрел на Имса.   
  
— Файлы Онира?   
  
— Да.   
  
Артур неверяще ухмыльнулся. Он знал, что Имсу что-то нужно от него; тот редко приходил просто ради секса и парочки историй об очередных злоключениях. Но Файлы Онира?   
  
— Ты же несерьезно.   
  
— Абсолютно серьезно, — ответил Имс.   
  
— Ты спятил.   
  
— Да, говорят. Не против, если я закурю? — спросил Имс, поднимая с прикроватного столика пачку Лаки Страйк. Артур выхватил у него сигареты и присел на стул рядом с кроватью.   
  
— Ты охотишься за выдумкой. Их не существует, — Артур вытащил сигарету и прикурил ее.   
  
Он не отдал пачку Имсу. Он не делился сигаретами со всякими психами, а у того, кто хотел добыть файлы Онира, явно были не все дома. Это была байка для тех, кто пару лет назад читал в заголовках о маленьких зеленых человечках в Розуэлле. Артур знал ребят из Агентства, которые увлекались этой темой: секретные общества, черная магия, астральные проекции, вещие сны. А Артур работал с фактами, даже несмотря на то, что некоторые из них были добыты с трудом через ложь, дезориентацию, шантаж, насилие и порой даже кражу со взломом. Он не терпел всяких выдумок.   
  
— Я тебя уверяю, они существуют, — настаивал Имс. — И я хочу получить их.   
  
— Я не твоя фея-крестная, Имс, — фыркнул Артур. — Я не могу наколдовать их.   
  
— Не то чтобы твой образ в конической шляпке и высоких каблуках меня не волновал, но что если я скажу тебе, что знаю, где они лежат и как их достать?   
  
Артур взглянул на него, выдохнув дым через ноздри. Имс выглядел до жути искренним.   
  
— Если бы это было новым делом, то для начала я бы хотел знать, почему ты сам не можешь их достать, — сказал Артур, сделав очередную затяжку.   
  
— Международная судимость, — коротко ответил Имс. — С ней немного сложновато проникнуть в штаб-квартиру ЦРУ.   
  
Артур откинулся на спинку стула, рассматривая Имса: татуировки, настороженные голубые глаза, нарочито расслабленная поза.   
  
— И почему я должен это сделать? — спросил он.   
  
Имс опасно улыбнулся.   
  
— Это неправильный вопрос, — ответил он, садясь на постели; простыни натянулись вокруг его талии.   
  
— Да? — вопреки себе же поинтересовался Артур.   
  
— Ты должен спросить, что тебе за это будет, когда ты их достанешь.   
  
Артур рассмеялся.   
  
— Думаешь, я предам свою страну просто потому, что ты неплохо трахаешься?   
  
— Я тебя умоляю, — Имс закатил глаза. — Давай не будем играть в патриотов. У тебя свои игры, у меня свои. Едва ли ты убедишь меня, что предан одному Дяде Сэму.   
  
Артур оскалился. Имс знал его очень хорошо.   
  
— Просто назови свою цену, ладно? Все те невероятные вещи, которые я бы мог сделать вот этим талантливым ртом. Помнишь, Артур? Давай не будем тратить время на длинные переговоры.   
  
Артур посмеялся над этим.   
  
— Хорошо. Во-первых, я хочу взглянуть на то, что мне предстоит украсть.   
  
— Я знал, что твое любопытство победит. Что еще?   
  
— Я хочу знать, куда ты уходишь, когда залегаешь на дно так глубоко, что даже я не могу тебя найти.   
  
Улыбка сползла с лица Имса.   
  
— Артур…   
  
— Это моя цена. Можешь звать жестом доброй воли.   
  
Имс потянулся за сигаретой. Артур отдал ее ему и позволил докурить, пока тот обдумывал его предложение.   
  
— Черт возьми, — в конце концов сказал он. — Ты это просто так не оставишь, да?   
  
— Любопытство победило, — сухо произнес Артур.   
  
— Ты меня в могилу сведешь, ты знаешь об этом? — Имс затушил сигарету.   
  
— Это ты убедил меня проникнуть в штаб-квартиру ЦРУ и украсть для тебя секретные документы.   
  
Имс схватил его, и Артур, улыбаясь, позволил затащить себя обратно на узкую кровать.   
  


***

  
  
Учитывая все обстоятельства, оказалось до странного просто добыть файлы из подземного архива. Охрана была не такой усиленной, какую ожидал встретить Артур, хотя с поиском одного файла в лабиринте из коробок пришлось повозиться.   
  
— Подумай, — сказал Имс. — Где лучше всего спрятать книгу?   
  
— В библиотеке, — ответил Артур.   
  
— В Библиотеке Конгресса, — поправил Имс. — С ее непробиваемой системой каталогизации.   
  
— А лучшее место, чтобы спрятать секрет — это чудовищно систематизированный архив ЦРУ.   
  
— Если не можешь что-то стереть, сделай так, чтобы найти это стало практически невозможно.   
  
Имс дал ему схему прохода через извилистые лабиринты стеллажей. Артур выучил его прошлой ночью, повторяя до тех пор, пока не смог воспроизвести с начала до конца и наоборот.   
  
Артур визуализировал в уме нарисованную карту. Налево, еще раз налево, направо, снова налево. Он шел спокойно, не торопясь, стараясь не забегать вперед своей памяти или инстинктов. Налево, прямо, налево, направо, налево. Он знал, что движется по некоему подобию спирали, что немного облегчало задачу.   
  
Наконец он был в самом центре лабиринта. Третья полка сверху, четвертая коробка справа. Артур быстро оглянулся, проверив, есть ли слежка, а затем достал коробку и поставил на пол. Он снял крышку и быстро пробежался по файлам, названным, по-видимому, в честь греческих и римских полубогов: Эрос, Эвменида, Гиацинт, Мнемозина, Онир, Танатос. Достав файлы Онира, Артур вынул оттуда красный запечатанный конверт. Тот был довольно большим, и когда Артур свернул его и сунул под рубашку, то почувствовал тупой угол какого-то небольшого предмета, упирающегося в живот. Артур заменил файл точной копией, которую принес с собой. Она была набита чистой копировальной бумагой, которую он украл из офиса накануне. На секунду Артур почти поддался слабости узнать, что было в этих странно названных файлах, но быстро поборол себя. Когда-нибудь, когда ему снова приспичит совершить акт измены против своей страны, у него будет на это время.   
  
Закрыв коробку крышкой и убрав все на место, Артур побрел обратно к стойке регистрации.   
  
— Я бы тебя поцеловал, Артур, если бы нас тут же не арестовали за непристойное поведение в общественных местах, — сказал Имс, сидя на скамейке во дворе дома Артура.   
  
— Ради бога, держи себя в руках, — Артур открыл дверь, и они поднялись по лестнице в напряженном, взволнованном молчании.   
  
Уже в квартире Артур отправился задергивать шторы, а Имс остался ждать за кухонным столом.   
  
— Черт, Артур, давай быстрее.   
  
— Если кто-то наблюдает за квартирой, пусть лучше думают, что мы собрались трахаться, а не делиться государственными тайнами.   
  
Задернув последнюю штору, Артур присел рядом с Имсом. Он достал конверт из-под рубашки и положил на шероховатую поверхность кухонного стола.   
  
— Ну, вперед.   
  
Имс схватил конверт, разорвал его и заглянул внутрь.   
  
— Вот дерьмо.   
  
— Что? — спросил Артур. — В чем дело?   
  
— Их здесь нет. Здесь пусто, документов нет, — Имс встал и схватился за волосы. — Блядь, я был уверен…   
  
— Имс, успокойся.   
  
— Иди на хуй, захочу — буду и дальше…   
  
— Здесь не пусто. Документов нет, но есть что-то еще. Я чувствовал какой-то предмет, пока нес конверт.   
  
Имс немедленно прекратил свой спектакль, хватая конверт со стола. Он снова раскрыл его и на этот раз потряс, пока не увидел содержимое.   
  
— О, — тихо сказал он.   
  
— Что там?   
  
— Протяни руку, — попросил Имс. Артур подчинился, Имс перевернул конверт и потряс его, пока предмет не выпал.   
  
В раскрытую ладонь Артура упал красный кубик.   
  
— И все? — Артур вскинул брови. — Я совершил измену ради игральной кости?   
  
Имс облизал губы.   
  
— Подкинь его.   
  
— Что?   
  
— Подкинь чертов кубик!   
  
— Дай мне, блядь, секунду! — сказал Артур, но в следующий момент позволил кубику выскользнуть из пальцев. Тот стукнулся о поверхность стола, покрутился и в конечном счете остановился на цифре четыре.   
  
Артур поднял взгляд, уже готовый отпустить саркастичную ремарку, но так и не сказал ни слова, увидев, что Имс пристально смотрит на него, а не на кубик.   
  
Внезапно Имс развернулся, сорвал с вешалки свою куртку и бросился к сумке, лежащей у кровати.   
  
— Мне нужно идти, — сказал он.   
  
— Погоди, — Артур подхватил кубик со стола. — Погоди, что?   
  
— У меня есть дела, — ответил Имс, наматывая на шею шарф. — Я не могу сейчас объяснить, но, Артур… — Имс обхватил ладонью его лицо, погладив нежную кожу за ухом. — Но когда-нибудь, я обещаю, что смогу.   
  
— Конечно, Имс, — сказал Артур в замешательстве из-за его напряженного взгляда.   
  
— Это правда.   
  
— Я верю тебе.   
  
Имс выдохнул и отступил.   
  
— Хорошо.   
  
— А кубик? — спросил Артур, перекатывая тот в ладони. — Он тебе нужен?   
  
Имс опустил взгляд.   
  
— Сохрани его для меня.   
  
Он коротко поцеловал Артура и выскочил за дверь.   
  
— Эй! — крикнул Артур вслед бегущему по ступенькам Имсу. — Что насчет второй половины моей оплаты?   
  
— Прикроватный столик! — бросил тот через плечо.   
  
И потом Имс исчез.   
  
Когда Артур посмотрел на прикроватный столик, тот был пуст, за исключением почтовой открытки с изображением пляжа. «Привет из Калифорнии», — говорилось на ней. К обратной стороне был приклеен тяжелый латунный ключ. В месте, где была адресная строка.   
  
Артур ухмыльнулся. Очень в стиле Имса. Ответить загадкой.   
  


***

  
  
Той ночью ему снился Имс. Белая комната, большая кровать. Французские двери, ведущие в патио, ветер, гуляющий в портьерах. Темное, серое небо за окном, полное зловещих облаков. Обещание грозы.   
  
Он слышал голос Имса, чувствовал прикосновение его губ, его хриплый шепот.   
  
— Теперь им никогда нас не поймать.   
  
Снаружи заколотили капли, окрашивая кирпич. Артур позволил себе откинуться на твердое, теплое тело Имса и поверить, что все это по-настоящему.   
  
Он проснулся и не помнил ничего, кроме дождя и чувства невыразимой потери.   
  


***

  
  
**Марсель, Франция. Март, 1954**    
  
Артур заметил вспышку фотоаппарата краем глаза. Он моргнул и остановился, обдумывая, что, как ему показалось, он только что увидел. Его связной Этьенн сделал еще пару шагов, прежде чем понял, что Артура больше нет рядом.   
  
— Артур? — спросил он. — В чем дело?   
  
Артур развернулся и сделал несколько шагов, пока снова не оказался напротив небольшого магазина электроники с множеством экранов кинескопных телевизоров.   
  
И вот снова. Лицо Имса на одном из экранов. Он выглядел ужасно, на лице угадывались порезы и синяки. Артур резко вдохнул, а потом медленно выдохнул. Сцена прервалась, и на экране появился диктор. Он выглядел серьезным, пока вещал, насколько Артур мог сказать без звука, о застреленном государственном чиновнике в Париже.   
  
— О, ты разве не слышал об этом? Было в утренних газетах, — сказал Этьенн, подойдя к Артуру. — Они поймали человека, который убил того депутата на прошлой неделе. Он скрывался в Старом Порту, и они все еще не могут идентифицировать его. Настоящая загадка.   
  
— И не говори, — сказал Артур, отворачиваясь от экранов. — Нет, утром не было времени на газеты. Поздно лег вчера, ну, ты понимаешь.   
  
— Ах ты собака! — воскликнул Этьенн. — Рассказывай! У меня, кажется, целую вечность не было времени развеяться и потрахаться.   
  
Частично посвятив внимание сочинению непристойного рассказа для Этьенна, Артур перебирал ворох копошащихся мыслей. Имс застрелил человека в Париже, затем прилетел в Марсель, где Артур работал последние четыре месяца, внедряясь в группу сочувствующих коммунистам.   
  
Ничего из этого не было совпадением.   
  
К тому времени, как они дошли до бара, Артур уже набросал примерный план.   
  


***

  
  
Французские органы правопорядка были противоречивой трясиной из бюрократии и политики. Все это хорошо работало в пользу Артура, когда он появился в отделении с приказом немедленно перевезти Имса в Париж. Он неохотно подкупил Этьенна играть роль его напарника, прекрасно зная, что полиция никогда не позволит одному офицеру перевозить опасного преступника.   
  
— Что за черт? — спросил лейтенант. — Я думал, мы сами перевозим его на север на следующей неделе.   
  
— Специальный приказ от Министра внутренних дел, — ответил Артур, протягивая запечатанный конверт. — Он срочно нужен им для допроса.   
  
Лейтенант вскрыл конверт и вытащил бумаги.   
  
— Они думают, что это было политическое убийство?   
  
— Будет лучше, если обойдемся без спекуляций, лейтенант, — ответил Этьенн. — Есть вещи, о которых лучше не знать, если вы меня понимаете.   
  
Артур бросил взгляд на Этьенна, гадая, была ли это своего рода насмешка, направленная в его сторону. Артур дал ему достаточно денег и обещаний различных услуг в будущем, чтобы обеспечить его безразличие, но тот не потрудился скрыть свое любопытство.   
  
Лейтенант бросил бумаги на стол и потер глаза.   
  
— Ну, забирайте его тогда. Я только рад сбагрить этого таинственного ублюдка. Репортеры летят на него, как мухи на дерьмо, а я ненавижу давать интервью.   
  
Лейтенант послал своего секретаря напечатать необходимые документы и предложил Артуру и Этьенну выпить кофе. И пока Артур пил, он никак не мог перестать думать; прошел почти год с тех, пор как он в последний раз видел Имса, и шесть месяцев с тех пор, как связывался с ним. Какого черта Имс делал во Франции? Зачем убивать политика? Тот даже не был важной политической фигурой и был избран только в этом году.   
  
Секретарь наконец-то вернулся с бумагами. Артур, Этьенн и лейтенант расписались на них, а затем отправились вниз по лестнице к камерам.   
  
— С этим надо быть осторожным, — предупредил лейтенант. — Он отправил двух моих людей в больницу, и это после того, как мы его обезоружили.   
  
— Боец, значит? — спросил Этьенн.   
  
— Да, но не волнуйтесь, мы его немного остудили.   
  
Артур вспомнил синяки и порезы на лице Имса, которые он видел в том новостном выпуске, и сжал челюсти. Лейтенант остановился напротив последней камеры в длинном, сыром коридоре и постучал по двери дубинкой.   
  
— Встать! — рявкнул он. — Тебя отправляют обратно в Париж, ты, кусок дерьма. Как раз вовремя.   
  
Артур сглотнул, увидев, как сначала дернулся лежащий на кровати Имс, а затем медленно поднялся, будто любое движение причиняло ему боль. Имс выглядел изможденным; это было заметно по плечам, по опущенной голове.   
  
Два охранника протиснулись мимо Артура с наручниками и цепями на щиколотки. Он наблюдал, как заковывают Имса.   
  
— Выводите через задний вход, — сказал Артур. — Машина ждет там.   
  
Плечи Имса напряглись, когда он услышал голос Артура; он поднял голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Этот мимолетный контакт был словно шок, и Артур закурил, чтобы скрыть волну накативших эмоций: ярость, облегчение, желание.   
  
Охрана вытолкала Имса из камеры и повела дальше по коридору, и Артур последовал за ними, оставив Этьенна прощаться с лейтенантом.   
  


***

  
  
Этьенн сопровождал их, пока они не выехали за пределы города.   
  
— Вот здесь в самый раз, — сказал он, указывая на кафе. — Тут и поймаю машину.   
  
— Спасибо, Этьенн, — сказал Артур. — Я обязан тебе.   
  
— Еще как обязан, — улыбнулся тот и повернулся к Имсу, сидящему на заднем сидении. — Эй, там. Больше не влезай в неприятности. Твой дружок был невозможной скотиной с тех пор, как узнал, что ты в тюрьме.   
  
— Спасибо, Этьенн, можешь идти, — поторопил Артур.   
  
— Au revoir, Артур. И удачи, — сказал Этьенн и захлопнул дверцу.   
  
Они ехали в тишине, пока не достигли главной дороги из Марселя. В конце концов Артур больше не мог сдерживаться.   
  
— Ты идиот, — прошипел он.   
  
— Привет, детка, — улыбнулся Имс. — Я тоже по тебе скучал.   
  
— Говнюк. Тупой, членоголовый, имбецильный засранец…   
  
— Да, да, мы уже уяснили, что я…   
  
— Сраный, гребаный сукин сын…   
  
— …что я придурок, я знаю, Артур. Мы можем притвориться, что ты уже наорал на меня на шести разных языках, и пойти дальше?   
  
— Ты олень, — выплюнул Артур, сорвав с себя солнечные очки и бросив их на пассажирское сиденье. — Ты грохнул гребаного политика, что с тобой вообще…   
  
— Он должен был умереть, — тихо сказал Имс, все еще глядя в глаза Артуру через зеркало заднего вида.   
  
— Почему? Он был жуликом? Насильником? Бил детей, пинал щенят? Что с ним было не так, Имс? Я только что пожертвовал своей задницей, чтобы спасти твою, так что будь добр, придумай охренительно хорошую причину…   
  
— Его послали за тобой.   
  
Артур сжал руль.   
  
— Что?   
  
— Он был одним из составителей файлов Онира, — терпеливо ответил Имс, но Артур слышал напряжение в его голосе. — И он знал, что ты видел их часть. Знал, что кубик у тебя.   
  
Артур посмотрел на Имса.   
  
— Это просто кубик. Есть в любом американском магазине игрушек. В чем проблема?   
  
Артур не стал говорить, что от этой штуки у него бежали мурашки по спине. Она стала сниться ему в кошмарах, которые он потом никогда не мог вспомнить, но после которых всегда оставалось мерзкое ощущение тревоги и беспокойства. Артур хранил кубик в закрытой коробке вместе с открыткой и ключом, которые Имс оставил ему.   
  
— Просто сохрани его, хорошо?   
  
Артур вздохнул.   
  
— Не волнуйся, кубик в надежном месте. Так зачем было убивать его? Почему было просто не сказать мне?   
  
— Я еле добрался до него вовремя. Еще день, максимум два, и он бы добрался до тебя, — вздохнул Имс. — Я собирался тебя предупредить, но чертовы полицаи взяли меня.   
  
— Как непрофессионально, — ухмыльнулся Артур.   
  
— Отвали, засранец, — устало улыбнулся Имс.   
  
Артур свернул с трассы на проселочную дорогу, которая вела в малонаселенный фермерский район. Проехав где-то милю, он съехал на обочину сразу за ржавым грузовиком, где спрятал кое-какую одежду, документы, карты и еду.   
  
Он заглушил мотор и просто сидел так какое-то время, кусая внутреннюю сторону щеки и обдумывая, что только что сказал Имс.   
  
— Я все еще считаю, что ты идиот.   
  
— Как и ты. Скажи, что у тебя есть ключ от наручников, Артур. Я бы вскрыл замок, но это проблематично с тремя сломанными пальцами.   
  
Артур помог Имсу вылезти из машины, заставил его опереться на нее, пока снимал с него наручники и цепи. В ту же секунду, когда они упали, Имс притянул его к себе и крепко поцеловал.   
  
— Не думал, что ты и правда меня вытащишь, — тихо проговорил Имс ему в губы. — Думал, что если и выберусь из этой заварушки, то только в мешке для трупа.   
  
Артур сдержал дрожь, которая грозилась прокатиться по спине, и плотнее прижался бедрами к Имсу, касаясь пальцами его подбородка.   
  
— Верь в меня. И не попадайся в следующий раз, Христа ради. Меня может не оказаться рядом в нужный момент, и никто не спасет твою жалкую задницу.   
  
— Не переживай, дорогуша. Теперь им меня никогда не поймать.   
  
Что-то дрогнуло в груди Артура. Эти слова, они как будто всколыхнули странное чувство тоски и потери в душе, если бы Артур был более сентиментальным и мог ее так назвать. Чувство было сильным до головокружения, и он был готов поклясться, что на миг земля ушла из-под ног.   
  
— Артур? — позвал Имс, нахмурившись. Он коснулся его лица неповрежденной рукой. — Что такое?   
  
Артур прочистил горло и попытался сглотнуть комок.   
  
— Ничего, — сказал он. — Тебе лучше идти.   
  
Имс снова притянул его для поцелуя, и на мгновение Артур полностью растворился в нем, в ощущении губ Имса на своих, ощущении его тела рядом.   
  
— Мы с тобой, мы всегда сможем найти выход, — сказал ему Имс, коснувшись теплым дыханием его щеки.   
  
— Мне не нужно искать выход, — заметил Артур. — Потому что я не какой-нибудь придурок, который в первую очередь умудрился попасться.   
  
Имс отклонился, улыбаясь. Эта улыбка отличалась от его обычной усмешки, в ней как будто проскальзывала грусть, которая одновременно раздражала и смущала Артура.   
  
Ее образ оставался с ним еще очень долго после того, как Имс уехал и снова пропал из его жизни.   
  


***

  
  
**Венгрия, Будапешт. Апрель, 1958**    
  
В Будапеште было столько всего уродливого: полуразрушенные жилые дома, остовы недостроенных мостов через реку, грязные здания и улицы, даже спустя десятилетие носящие шрамы от войны. Но и красота здесь тоже была, скрытая за уродливыми черепичными домами и разбитыми окнами. Будапешт был словно под сонным заклятием в мгновении вечной зимы.   
  
Весна в этом году пришла рано. Ветер, ворвавшийся в окно, был теплым и пах сырой землей, как борозды в поле, готовые к посадкам. Он мягко касался щек, пока Артур курил и разглядывал улицу из открытого окна своей однокомнатной квартиры. Внизу собирались люди, делились чаем в термосах, водкой, давали прикурить сигареты, распевали старые песни, и ночь уносила их голоса. Что-то происходило. Толпа была оживленной и веселой. В воздухе витала надежда, шепот перемен, неожиданная гордость и оптимизм. Было сложно не подхватить эти чувства. Артур стряхнул пепел в окно, слушая чужие песни и разговоры.   
  
Это то, над чем он работал последние восемь месяцев. Разжигал революцию, наблюдая за работой социальной алхимии. Пытался действовать, как катализатор, или поддерживать тех, кто уже им был. Он знал, это была хорошая работа. Что-то, чем действительно хотелось гордиться. Перемены.   
  
Артур улыбнулся, потушив сигарету, и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда зазвонил телефон. Насколько он помнил, телефонную связь в его районе опять отключили. Никто не должен был ему звонить. Никто из его контактов не стал бы рисковать и связываться с ним по телефону, зная, что линия, скорее всего, прослушивается. Его наниматели знали способы получше. Тем не менее, любопытство победило, и Артур снял трубку.   
  
— Szia? — осторожно сказал он. На другом конце раздался приглушенный вскрик. Артур сдвинул брови в замешательстве. — Allo? — спросил он снова, попробовав на этот раз русский.   
  
— Артур? — прошептал кто-то.   
  
Артур моргнул.   
  
— Имс?   
  
Насколько Артур знал, Имс погиб в какой-то мафиозной стычке в Чикаго три года назад. Артур тогда напился так сильно, что следующие два дня провел в состоянии убогой, полумертвой размазни, не способной более ни к чему, кроме как периодически ползать от кровати до туалета, чтобы поблевать. Он должен был знать, что не стоило верить в его смерть. В следующий раз он подумает дважды.   
  
— Господи, блядь, Артур, — Имс позвал его по имени, и этот звук был скорее похож на всхлип.   
  
— Что ты… как ты достал этот номер? Линия ненадежна, тебе не стоит…   
  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — Имс рвано выдохнул. — Я… на этот раз я проебался по-крупному.   
  
В грудь Артура пробрался холодок, заставил сжаться легкие и превратил внутренности в жижу.   
  
— Где ты?   
  
— Сталинград. Боже, как я рад слышать твой голос, ты, блядь, просто не представляешь…   
  
Артур сглотнул ком в горле.   
  
— Я еду, Имс. Держись, ладно? Я иду за тобой.   
  
— Спасибо, Го…   
  
И линия оборвалась. Артур секунду пялился на трубку, а потом положил ее обратно на базовую станцию. После этого он действовал быстро. Побросал в сумку вещи, боеприпасы, хлеб, сигареты, две бутылки водки, затем собрал всю наличку, оружие и документы, какие у него были. На все ушло десять минут. Уходя, он оставил дверь незапертой; пусть лучше соседские воришки роются в его вещах, чем ребята из КГБ.   
  
Его русский был так себе, но налет идиша и украинского в его акценте заставлял большинство думать, что он просто еврейский дурачок из какой-нибудь задницы восточного блока. Его документы были поддельными, впрочем как у всех, а взятки достаточно солидными, чтобы доставить его в Сталинград.   
  


***

  
  
В Сталинграде дела пошли хуже. Артур пять дней мариновался в страхе, что Имса уже давно отправили в лагерь, пока ему наконец не удалось напоить одного из офицеров КГБ. После этого прошло еще три дня, состоящих из взяточничества, лжи, предъявления фальшивых дипломатических документов и жесткого торга, чтобы получить шанс встретиться с похитителями Имса.   
  
— Мы бы хотели избежать международного инцидента, — сказал Артур, или скорее Михаил Мартынов, советский представитель по связям с Французской Дипломатической Службой.   
  
— Мы цивилизованные люди, — отозвался Сабуров. Он налил Артуру чай из серебряного чайника. — Мы, конечно же, сможем прийти к соглашению.   
  
Так вышло, что Артур ненавидел людей вроде Сабурова; не мог видеть все это богатство рядом с человеком, который вряд ли его оценит, в то время, как хорошие люди голодают на задворках или страдают от рук тайной полиции в Будапеште.   
  
Артур вежливо улыбнулся Сабурову, но не стал пить чай. В конце концов он уже знал, что ему придется отдать этому человеку практически все, что у него есть. Но если это вернет ему Имса — живого или более-менее целого — Артур охотно с этим смирится.   
  


***

  
  
Имс едва ли был в сознании, когда его отдали под опеку Артура. Его лицо опухло и изменило цвет из-за гематом, часть из которых была свежей, а часть уже заживала.   
Появились свежие шрамы, белые линии на щеках и подбородке.   
  
— Нам надо прекращать так встречаться, — прошептал ему Артур.   
  
Имс застонал, взяв его за руку и сжав пальцы.   
  
— Какое ебаное клише.   
  


***

  
  
Они покинули Сталинград, как только Имс смог нормально передвигаться. Последние рубли ушли на то, чтобы сносно подделать дипломатический паспорт для него. Еще несколько услуг от должников, чтобы перебросить их в Одессу, где у Артура было убежище и достаточно связей для отправки Имса в Турцию на корабле. Поездка была не то чтобы комфортной, все эти путешествия в тесных вагонах и грузовых машинах. Имс медленно поправлялся, любое улучшение нивелировалось жесткими внешними условиями. Он очень мало говорил, но зато дымил как паровоз, выкуривая дерьмовые венгерские сигареты Артура одну за другой. Он не прикасался к Артуру, только раз болезненно сжал его руку, тогда, на грани сознания, но все остальное время не хотел выпускать его из поля зрения.   
  
— Сколько лет прошло? — спросил он пять дней спустя. Они все еще были в ста пятидесяти милях от Одессы, сидели в заброшенной железной будке на обочине, прижавшись друг к другу. Это была сырая ночь, с холодом, который пробирал до костей.   
  
— С каких пор?   
  
— С тех пор, как мы в последний раз виделись. С Марселя.   
  
Артур задумался на секунду.   
  
— Четыре года.   
  
— Боже, — сказал Имс. — Так долго?   
  
Артур долго молчал. Потом кивнул.   
  
— Так долго.   
  
— У тебя седина появилась, — сказал Имс, касаясь пальцами висков Артура.   
  
— Мне тридцать шесть, так бывает. Я вот слышал, что ты умер.   
  
Имс улыбнулся.   
  
— Как видишь, нет. Это все слухи о моей кончине и тому подобное.   
  
Артур прикурил сигарету и задал вопрос, который не давал ему покоя.   
  
— Что ты делал в Сталинграде?   
  
Имс вынул сигарету у Артура изо рта.   
  
— Все то же, все то же.   
  
Артур смотрел, как он затягивается и выдыхает облако дыма.   
  
— Файлы Онира? Ты все еще ищешь их?   
  
Имс снова улыбнулся и вернул сигарету.   
  
— Больше нет.   
  
Артур ощутил нечто среднее между благоговением и ужасом, этот странный комок прожигал ему грудь.   
  
— Ты их нашел? Те пропавшие документы?   
  
— Нашел. Люди Сабурова пришли за мной, прежде чем я смог сбежать, но я нашел их.   
  
Его голос звучал натянуто от звеневшего в нем триумфа, впервые за неделю хоть какие-то эмоции. Артур молча покрутил сигарету между большим и указательным пальцами, подбирая слова.   
  
— Тебе даже не интересно, что в них, — сказал Имс; это был не вопрос, хотя интонации взлетели в конце от неверия.   
  
Артур сделал рукой жест, будто… что? Спрашивая? Извиняясь?   
  
— Имс…   
  
— После всего, что с нами случилось, ты даже не хочешь знать, что в них? Что я узнал?   
  
Артур снова затянулся, пытаясь сформулировать ответ, пытаясь выяснить, почему он так чертовски не хотел знать. Он был ищейкой, шпионом, гребаным призраком ЦРУ. Ему удалось прорваться за Железный занавес и не единожды. Оставлять двери закрытыми было не в его природе. И все же…   
  
— Артур, — позвал Имс.   
  
— Я не могу, — ответил Артур, выдыхая слова вместе с дымом. В груди давило, что-то вроде надвигающейся паники. Он думал о красном кубике, лежавшем в потайном кармане его сумки рядом с латунным ключом. Он все еще видел кошмары и просыпался в холодном поту. — Я просто… я не могу.   
  
Имс положил ладонь ему на предплечье и забрал сигарету из неожиданно онемевших пальцев. Какое-то время они просто курили в тишине.   
  
— У меня есть игра для тебя, — вдруг сказал Имс.   
  
— Игра?   
  
— Игра. Поможет скоротать время. Называется «Что бы ты выбрал».   
  
— Звучит потрясающе, — сухо ответил Артур.   
  
— Я даю тебе выбор между двумя сценариями, и тебе нужно выбрать один из них. Например. Что бы ты выбрал? Чихать желе или пердеть тапиокой?   
  
Артур смерил Имса взглядом, словно пытался молча передать ему, что он всерьез готов пересмотреть свой выбор касательно его спасения от русских.   
  
— Что?   
  
— Это просто пример. Хотя у меня чувство, что ты Желейный Человек.   
  
У Артура не было ответа на это заявление. Он просто покачал головой и вернулся к разглядыванию неба.   
  
— Вот еще один вариант, он получше, честно. Никаких мерзких функций организма.   
  
— Имс…   
  
— Если бы кто-нибудь сказал тебе, что вся твоя жизнь — всего лишь сон, ты бы захотел проснуться? Или остался бы во сне?   
  
Артур посмотрел на Имса, который сверлил его взглядом. Кто вообще может спрашивать сначала про желейные чихи, а в следующий момент перескакивать на вопросы бытия? Кто так делает?   
  
— И что это за вопрос такой?   
  
— Гипотетический. Ты бы хотел, чтобы тебя разбудили?   
  
— Мне нужно больше информации, чтобы решить, — возразил Артур.   
  
Имс довольно улыбнулся.   
  
— Ну, конечно.   
  
— Заткнись, — Артур задумался на мгновение. — Этот человек говорит правду?   
  
— Ты не можешь этого знать.   
  
— Я доверяю ему?   
  
Имс пожал плечами, затем повертел рукой.   
  
— Может быть, ты не из тех, кто доверяет.   
  
— Да, не из тех, — согласился Артур; сейчас он разговаривал похоже с единственным человеком, которому доверял, и причины такого доверия оставались для него загадкой. — Ладно. И где я тогда проснусь?   
  
— Ты не знаешь. Возможно, в совершенно другом месте. В другой жизни.   
  
— Как я должен проснуться?   
  
Имс откинулся спиной на стену, размышляя.   
  
— Для тебя, — в конце концов сказал он, — это будет как смерть. Может, тебе будет больно или страшно, может, ты будешь в панике. Но в конце ты проснешься.   
  
Артур вскинул бровь.   
  
— Так, значит, чтобы прояснить. Кто-то, кому я вроде как доверяю, но кто-то в то же время может налгать, говорит мне, что вся моя жизнь — сон. И чтобы проснуться, мне нужно умереть. И я понятия не имею, где я проснусь. Охренительный прыжок веры получается.   
  
— Ужасающе, не так ли?   
  
Артур кивнул.   
  
— Но такой же устрашающей является вероятность того, что все знакомое тебе — всего лишь иллюзия. Такие мысли сводят людей с ума.   
  
Глаза Имса были закрыты.   
  
— Верно. Ну так что? Что бы ты выбрал?   
  
— Проснуться, — не раздумывая, ответил Артур.   
  
Секунду Имс не двигался.   
  
— Что?   
  
— Любая правда лучше, чем ложь. Так что я выбираю проснуться.   
  
— Опасное отношение для человека из разведки.   
  
— Это не государственная тайна. Это моя жизнь. И я хочу жить в реальности.   
  
— Кто сказал, что сны нереальны?   
  
Артур закатил глаза.   
  
— Ты что, Питер Пэн?   
  
Артур чувствовал взгляд Имса на себе, когда полез в карман за последней сигаретой. Он повернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Имс протягивает ему новую, запечатанную пачку Лаки Страйк, блестящую в слабом, ночном свете.   
  
— Где ты, черт возьми, их достал? Ты их прятал от меня, Имс?   
  
— Хранил для особого случая, — ответил тот и бросил пачку в ладонь Артура.   
  


***

  
  
Артур проснулся с теплым дыханием на своей щеке и ощущением руки, поглаживающей живот. Он повернулся, чтобы тут же встретиться губами с приоткрытым, теплым, влажным мягким ртом Имса.   
  
— Имс, — прошептал он, притягивая того за руку, желая почувствовать на себе вес чужого тела. — Я скучал по тебе.   
  
Он думал об этом с того самого телефонного звонка. Отсутствие Имса приносило боль, с которой он жил последние несколько лет, но не хотел никого ей донимать. Казалось, будет так легко, почти естественно сказать это в предрассветных сумерках, когда их смешанное дыхание кружилось паром в холодном воздухе.   
  
— Прости меня, — прошептал Имс и подвинулся, прижавшись к бедрам Артура. — Я не хотел…   
  
— Я искал тебя, — Артур выгнулся ему навстречу. — Я пронес этот чертов кубик и ключ через весь гребаный мир, ища тебя в каждом городе.   
  
— Прости меня, — повторил Имс, вжимаясь лицом в шею Артура.   
  
Артур дотянулся до пояса штанов Имса, залез под него, сжимая теплую кожу.   
  
— Где ты был? Куда ты ушел?   
  
— Артур, — начал Имс, но его голос сорвался. Артур знал, что он скажет: что не мог сказать ему, что еще не время, может, когда-нибудь. Артур укусил его за шею, под подбородком, и любые слова, которые собирались вылететь из него, превратились в хриплый стон.   
  
— Давай, — пальцы неловко путались в пуговицах на чужих штанах. — Я хочу…   
  
Имс стягивал рубашку достаточно долго, чтобы Артур мог разглядеть рисунок выцветающих гематом на груди. Он провел пальцами по пестрящей синяками коже, чувствуя, как она покрывается мурашками на холодном воздухе.   
  
Они лежали рядом, кожа к коже, пока поднималось солнце, выжигая туман; и наступало новое утро, холодное и чистое.   
  


***

  
  
**Монтерей, Калифорния. Февраль, 1968**    
  
У Артура начинала ныть нога во время дождя. Каждую зиму он проводил в Калифорнии, думал переехать в пустыню, просто чтобы избавиться от боли, которая приходила с низким давлением. Однако каждый год оставался. Наносил мази и бальзамы на старые шрамы на бедре и массировал кожу вокруг. Привык к трости из земляничного дерева, которую купил на городском ремесленном рынке. Зажигал огонь в камине. Каждый год учился заново жить с нескончаемой болью.   
  
Артур купил этот коттедж за его удаленность от внешнего мира и хороший вид: с крыльца отлично просматривался целый город, с океаном, сияющим где-то вдалеке. Он не стал представлять, каким бы мог быть вид зимой, под плотной стеной тумана, заполняющего все вокруг. Артур понял, что ему все равно. У такой погоды была своя особенная красота, даже несмотря на то, что из-за нее суставы болели так сильно, словно в них насыпали битого стекла. Со временем он заметил, что сидит на крыльце почти постоянно, попивая кофе, слушая, как шумит дождь по навесу, наблюдая, как смещается и скручивается в своем странном танце молочная дымка.   
  
Артур взглянул на свою кружку. Еще пару глотков, и он вернется в дом, зажжет огонь, погреет ногу. Когда он снова поднял взгляд, на подъезде к коттеджу стоял человек, его лицо скрывал туман. У Артура не было сомнений, что это Имс. Прошло десять лет, но его осанка и походка — все в нем осталось таким же.   
  
Артур смотрел, как Имс медленно поднялся вверх по крутой дороге, и чувствовал, как колотится сердце в груди. Он неосознанно помассировал ногу, едва ли ощущая боль сейчас.   
  
Наконец, Имс остановился перед ним. Не так давно он обрил голову, на его плече висела походная сумка. Он выглядел, как солдат, вернувшийся из Вьетнама. Имс моргнул, стряхивая с ресниц капли дождя, и сказал:   
  
— Привет, детка.   
  
Артур хмыкнул. Как это типично.   
  
— Мистер Имс. Рад видеть вас снова.   
  
— Я знаю, что прошло много времени…   
  
— Прошло десять лет.   
  
На мгновение Артуру показалось, что это заставит Имса замолчать.   
  
— Да, прошло. Но видеть тебя все равно приятно.   
  
Артур усмехнулся и начал нелегкий процесс вытаскивания себя из кресла. Он знал, что Имс смотрит на него, и был благодарен, что тот не бросился помогать. Артур взял трость, прислоненную к перилам, и сказал:   
  
— Уйди с дождя.   
  
В доме Артур сбросил ботинки и повесил пальто, а затем отправился на кухню. Имс последовал за ним.   
  
— Кофе хочешь?   
  
— Да, если можно, — ответил тот. Он присел на один из стульев и огляделся, пока Артур готовил. — Давно здесь живешь?   
  
— Три года, — ответил Артур, поставив турку на плиту. — Хотя купил его еще раньше.   
  
— Здесь мило. И тихо.   
  
— В самый раз для меня. Я заслужил тишину.   
  
— Ты в отставке, надо полагать? Честно говоря, не думал, что застану этот день.   
  
Артур оперся задом о раковину и кивнул на больную ногу.   
  
— Я был в Джакарте три года назад. Во время восстания поймал пулю, начался сепсис. В итоге я потратил кучу денег, но… — Артур пожал плечами. Ущерб был серьезный, и большая часть мышц бедра отмерла. — Мне повезло, что мне сохранили ногу. Черт, повезло вообще, что я могу ходить.   
  
Артур снова пожал плечами.   
  
— Могло быть хуже. В Агентстве предложили сидячую работу, но я не собирался приковывать себя к пишущей машинке на восемь часов в сутки в ДиСи. Вместо этого ушел в отставку.   
  
— Почему Калифорния?   
  
— Мне здесь нравится, — ответил Артур, отвернувшись к плите. — Как ты и сказал, здесь тихо.   
  
Он наполнил кружку и поставил ее перед Имсом, затем налил и себе.   
  
— Ты пьешь со сливками? — спросил он, не в силах вспомнить, какой кофе тот предпочитал. У него была мысль, что вообще Имс предпочитает чай, но в настоящее время Артур бы не стал полагаться на свою память.   
  
— Нет, черный в самый раз.   
  
Они пили кофе какое-то время, будто ждали, что другой заговорит первым. Артур решил, что не будет нарушать тишину, и прикурил сигарету, чтобы занять руки.   
  
— Думаю, — в итоге сказал Имс, — тебе интересно узнать, зачем я здесь.   
  
— Что бы то ни было, ты скорее всего разочаруешься.   
  
— Сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся Имс. Это вдруг разозлило Артура, все эти легкие улыбки и его красивое, до сих пор молодое лицо. Из-за него Артур чувствовал себя старым, старым и измученным.   
  
— У меня нет ничего, что тебе нужно, Имс, — спокойно проговорил Артур. — Я вышел из дела. Большинство контактов потеряно, часть мертва, или в бегах, или выехала из страны. Я едва ли могу ходить, так что почти бесполезен. А если хочешь потрахаться, придется подождать, когда распогодится, потому что сейчас суставы просто горят. Не очень настраивает на секс.   
  
— Артур…   
  
— Зачем ты здесь, Имс? — Артур отставил чашку.   
  
— Может, мне просто хотелось тебя увидеть. Может, я соскучился, — ответил тот.   
  
Просто смешно, подумал Артур, потому что раньше Имс никогда не появлялся просто так.   
  
— Я живу здесь три года. Где ты раньше был?   
  
Имс опустил взгляд в чашку, и Артур порадовался своему маленькому, жалкому триумфу.   
  
— Я не смог найти тебя, когда ты исчез, — сказал Артур. — И потом просто научился больше не искать.   
  
— Прости меня, — хрипло ответил Имс; он выглядел потрясенным.   
  
— Ты всегда так говоришь.   
  
Он оставил недопитый кофе на столе, тлеющую сигарету в пепельнице и ушел в спальню, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.   
  


***

  
  
На полке у Артура имелась полая книга с обложкой «К востоку от рая». В ней Артур хранил пять сотен наличными, паспорт на другое имя, бабушкин медальон с символом жизни, красный кубик, потертую открытку и латунный ключ. Он не открывал книгу около года, но сегодня достал с полки и сдул с нее пыль.   
  
Последний раз Артур видел Имса в Праге через несколько месяцев после Сталинграда. Заметил на другой стороне мощеной улицы, когда тот садился в машину. Он решил не звать его, чтобы случайно не обнаружили их прикрытия. Но Имс взглянул на него тогда, как будто почувствовал его присутствие. Их глаза встретились на секунду, Артуру было достаточно этого момента, чтобы приметить, что все порезы и ушибы сошли с чужого лица. Имс улыбнулся ему, вскинул подбородок в приветствии и сел в машину.   
  
Это было десять лет назад. Артуру тогда было скорее под пятьдесят, чем за тридцать, и это хорошо отражалось на его лице: тонкие, седые волосы, зачесанные к затылку, залысины, небольшое брюшко. Он встретил Имса почти полжизни назад, в Берлине, который еще не разделился надвое.   
  
Мы с тобой, говорил Имс, можем сделать что угодно. Артур поверил ему тогда.   
  
Он достал из книги красный кубик, чувствуя, как согревается пластик в руке. Он не снился ему уже несколько лет, Артур больше не просыпался посреди ночи от невыразимого ужаса. Тогда он просто спрятал кубик в книгу и забыл о нем.   
  
Имс принес с собой необъяснимую тревогу. Артур чувствовал, как она начинает зарождаться где-то внутри, как ледяной, железный шар. Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, а потом выронил кубик. Тот упал на книгу, покрутился и в конечном счете остановился на пятерке.   
  
Артур уставился на него и подумал: не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение. Ничего больше не имело значения. Как ни странно, это его даже приободрило.   
  


***

  
  
Когда он вернулся из спальни, то почувствовал запах лука и чеснока. Имс готовил. Артур повернул на кухню и увидел, как тот управляется с двумя или тремя сковородками.   
  
— Что ты делаешь?   
  
Имс посмотрел на него через плечо.   
  
— Подумал, что мы могли бы поужинать гамбургерами.   
  
Артур подпер дверной проем, перенеся вес с больной ноги.   
  
— Я никогда раньше не видел тебя за готовкой, — сказал он.   
  
Имс выглядел так, будто знал, что он делал; чувствовал себя на чужой кухне, как дома, среди всего этого шкварчащего лука и клубов пара, будто именно здесь было его место.   
  
— Могу сделать неплохой завтрак, когда настроение хорошее, — Имс указал на бутылку вина на столе. — Откроешь?   
  
Артур смерил его взглядом, но потом покачал головой и улыбнулся сам себе. Он доковылял до стола, чтобы взять бутылку и штопор, а затем присел на стул. Выдернув пробку, он сказал:   
  
— Бокалы на верхней полке.   
  
Имс кивнул и достал пыльные, пузатые бокалы.   
  
— Ты не мог бы… в смысле, ты не будешь возражать, если…   
  
— Что? — спросил Артур, снова массируя ногу.   
  
— Может, включим музыку? — предложил Имс.   
  
Артур улыбнулся.   
  
— Звучит, как будто наклевывается свидание.   
  
— Разве нет? — невинно поинтересовался Имс, натирая бокалы.   
  
Артур поднялся со стула.   
  
— Знаешь, я слишком стар, чтобы меня ужинали и танцевали.   
  
— И все же, — Имс разлил вино и передал Артуру его бокал. Они соприкоснулись пальцами на мгновение.   
  
— И все же что?   
  
Имс улыбнулся.   
  
— Иди включи музыку, будь другом.   
  
Артур закатил глаза и ушел в гостиную, где стоял проигрыватель. Он перебрал несколько пластинок из сороковых, пока не остановился на последнем альбоме Отиса Реддинга. Артур достал пластинку из конверта и вставил в проигрыватель, аккуратно установив иглу. Песня началась со знакомого шума разбивающихся волн и медленной гитарной мелодии.   
  
«Сидя под утренним солнцем, — пел Реддинг, — я буду там, когда наступит вечер…»   
  
— Я знаю эту песню, — сказал Имс, стоя в дверях.   
  
Артур дернулся, но не стал поворачиваться.   
  
— Ее постоянно крутят по радио.   
  
— М-м.   
  
Артур услышал звук шагов, а затем почувствовал дыхание Имса на шее, тепло, окутывающее его со спины. Имс осторожно положил ладонь на его бедро, будто боялся, что его оттолкнут. Если бы Артур был моложе, он бы, наверно, попытался изобразить недовольство. И если бы он был дряхлым, сломленным, одиноким стариком, то заставил бы Имса заслужить прощение.   
  
Вместо этого он откинулся назад, на его теплую, твердую грудь. Имс обхватил его за пояс одной рукой, придерживая другой за бедро. Прикосновение было мягким и успокаивающим. Имс начал напевать ему на ухо.   
  
— Ты фальшивишь, — тихо сказал Артур.   
  
— Никогда не мог попасть в ноты, — согласился Имс.   
  
«Кажется, все останется по-прежнему, — пел Отис, — ничего так и не изменилось».   
  
— Как тебе подходит, — прокомментировал Имс.   
  
Артур вздохнул.   
  
— Думаю, да, подходит. Неудивительно, что мне нравится эта песня, — он вздрогнул, когда Имс коснулся губами его шеи. — Я весь день сижу на крыльце и смотрю на океан.   
  
— Ты, правда, сидишь и смотришь, как корабли заходят в порт? — спросил Имс. Артур практически чувствовал его улыбку.   
  
— Только когда нет тумана, как сейчас, — ответил Артур. Имс фыркнул, пощекотав дыханием кожу и сжал Артура в объятиях. Тот откинул голову и позволил Имсу поцеловать себя.   
  
Поцелуй был точно таким, каким его помнил Артур. Он был чудесным. Не страстным, — боль в ноге производила на его пыл эффект сродни холодной ванне, — но в нем чувствовалась невысказанная эмоция, вся тяжесть прошедших лет.   
  
— Знаешь, я, правда, очень по тебе скучал, — прошептал Имс. — Я всегда скучаю по тебе.   
  
Губы Артура растянулись в слабой улыбке. Даже если это было ложью, она была приятной.   
  
— Иди заканчивай готовить свой романтический ужин, Ромео.   
  


***

  
  
Ужин прошел хорошо. Гамбургеры вышли отличными, а вино, которое Имс, скорее всего, купил на винодельне в паре часов езды к северу, — потрясающим.   
  
Они обсуждали старые дела, передряги, из которых когда-то удалось выбраться. Немного поговорили про Вьетнам, о сумасшедших ребятах из Беркли, о прошлогоднем музыкальном фестивале в Монтерее, в течение которого Артур постоянно гонял всяких хиппи и битников со своей территории с винтовкой наперевес.   
  
— Иди ты, — неверяще произнес Имс.   
  
— Я не против их позиции, — ответил Артур, — мир во всем мире и свободная любовь. Звучит отлично, на мой взгляд. Но я против революции на своем заднем дворе.   
  
— А еще ты думаешь, что они идиоты, да? — спросил Имс.   
  
— Конечно, они идиоты, — согласился Артур, отпив вина. — Но они имеют право на эту идиотию. И довольно искренни в ее проявлении.   
  
Имс засмеялся, и затем Артур рассказал ему о паре недель, когда Агентство заставило его внедриться в международную молодежную партию в Нью Йорке, и в какой пиздец это в итоге вылилось.   
  
Когда они поужинали, Имс усадил Артура и занялся мытьем посуды. Артур был сыт и немного пьян. Он откинулся на стуле, допивая вино и глядя, как Имс моет сковородки.   
  
— Скучаешь? — спросил Имс. — По работе в Агентстве?   
  
Артур пожал плечами.   
  
— Не то чтобы очень, — ответил он. — Скорее не очень.   
  
Имс взглянул на него.   
  
— И что это значит?   
  
— Я не скучаю по заданиям, — медленно ответил Артур, обдумывая слова. — И не скучаю по жизни в постоянной лжи. Не скучаю по паранойе, или постоянным переездам, или жизни в СССР, в зонах военных действий.   
  
— Но есть что-то, по чему ты скучаешь.   
  
Артур склонил голову набок.   
  
— Не могу точно сказать. Я ни разу не думал об этом до сегодняшнего вечера.   
  
Имс выглядел задумчивым, пока споласкивал посуду, и Артур обнаружил, что не хочет прерывать эту уютную тишину. Он молча допил вино, растирая ногу, когда боль вернулась с новой силой.   
  
Имс убрал посуду на сушилку и вытер руки.   
  
— Тот ключ все еще у тебя? — спросил он.   
  
— Да.   
  
— А кубик?   
  
— Конечно, — ответил Артур. На самом деле, сейчас он чувствовал их вес в кармане штанов.   
  
Имс кивнул.   
  
— Прокатишься со мной?   
  
— Прокатишься? В таком-то тумане? — спросил Артур, наклонив голову. Последний раз, когда он выглядывал в окно, туман был густой, как гороховый суп.   
  
— Я ездил в погоду и похуже, — пожал плечами Имс.   
  
Артур секунду молча разглядывал его.   
  
— Это как-то связано с ключом? И с кубиком?   
  
Имс кивнул, не сводя с него взгляда.   
  
— Да.   
  
Те тревога и страх, что притихли на время ужина, поднялись с новой силой. Артур снова потер ногу.   
  
— Не думаю, что сегодня подходящее время, — сказал он. — Нога разболелась, и еще этот туман…   
  
— Артур, — тихо попросил Имс. — Пожалуйста.   
  
Артур сглотнул. Он снова подумал о красном кубике, о той мысли, что пришла в голову, когда он его подбросил. Не то чтобы это имело значение.   
  
— Ладно, — согласился он и поднялся на ноги. Снял с крючка на стене ключи от машины и бросил их Имсу, который поймал их одной рукой. — Давай прокатимся.   
  


***

  
  
Они ехали в тишине. Туман лежал по всему побережью. Он закрыл собой дорогу и океан за ней. Казалось, машина не могла сдержать холодный, влажный воздух, и спустя несколько минут Артур почувствовал пробежавшую под свитером дрожь.   
  
— Куда мы едем? — спросил он.   
  
— Я покажу, куда я уезжаю, когда мне нужно залечь на дно.   
  
Артур почувствовал, как ледяная тревога снова растекается в груди. Он прикурил сигарету и больше не сказал ни слова. Наконец Имс свернул с шоссе. Машина подпрыгивала на выбоинах и шуршала шинами по гравию. Солнце давно зашло, и Артур прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь в свете фар.   
  
В конце дороги возвышалось старинное, заброшенное здание; но даже выгоревший на солнце и выцветший от соленой воды высокий дом с викторианскими башенками и балконами все равно производил сильное впечатление. Он выглядел как самый настоящий дом с привидениями.   
  
— Это сюда ты приезжаешь? — неверяще спросил Артур. Он бывал в местах и похуже, когда был агентом восточного блока, но даже он мог с трудом представить себе жизнь в таком месте.   
  
— Сюда. Какая ирония, да? Что в конце концов ты оказался так близко ко мне.   
  
Имс отстегнул ремень и открыл дверцу. Артур неохотно последовал за ним. Они поднялись по кривым ступенькам к большой входной двери.   
  
— Дай мне ключ.   
  
Артур достал его из кармана и передал дрожащими пальцами Имсу. Замок открылся со ржавым скрипом, и Имс распахнул дверь.   
  
— Пойдем, — сказал он, переступая порог.   
  
Артур шел следом. Внутри было холодно, застоявшийся воздух пах затхлостью, пылью и тленом. Было даже темнее, чем на дороге. Тревога, которую Артур ощущал в машине, переросла в полномасштабный ужас. Он вдруг смутно подумал, что, возможно, Имс привел его сюда, чтобы убить.   
  
«А что если так? — часть Артура тут же ответила на вопрос».   
  
Это не имеет значения, больше ничего не имеет значения…   
  
— Пойдем наверх, — Имс указал на лестницу.   
  
Артур схватился за холодные, резные деревянные перила и еле сдвинул свинцовые ноги. Лестница выходила в длинный коридор, и Артур последовал за Имсом в самую дальнюю комнату.   
  
— Заходи, — Имс наклонился и зажег масляную лампу. Слабый огонек дрогнул, но потом схватился и стал ярче.   
  
Артур колебался, нервно переступая на пороге. Он оглядел комнату, рваные обои, грязные окна и такой же грязный ковер.   
  
— Артур?   
  
— Зачем ты привез меня сюда? — если он собирался умереть, то хотел сделать это с открытыми глазами, даже если последним, что он увидит, будет грязная спальня в заброшенном доме.   
  
— Хотел показать тебе кое-что, — ответил Имс, выпрямляясь. — Заходи и прикрой за собой дверь.   
  
Артур не двигался, и Имс закатил глаза.   
  
— Я не какой-нибудь чертов убийца с топором, Артур.   
  
Артур фыркнул, чувствуя, что успокаивается вопреки собственным инстинктам.   
  
— Кто тебя знает, привез меня в какой-то особняк Хичкока.   
  
Артур прошел в комнату, тихо закрыв дверь, и уселся на один из стульев. Имс устроился на кровати напротив.   
  
— Я кое-что расскажу тебе, Артур.   
  
Артур вскинул бровь.   
  
— Ты привез меня сюда, чтобы рассказать сказку на ночь?   
  
Имс еле заметно улыбнулся.   
  
— Сказка — не совсем верное слово. Как насчет «мысленного эксперимента»? Упражнение с гипотетическими ситуациями, что-то в этом духе.   
  
— Ну, тогда вперед, — Артур откинулся на спинку.   
  
— Представь, что ты можешь проникнуть в сознание человека через его сон. Это та ситуация, с которой мы будем работать.   
  
Артур вздохнул.   
  
— В Агентстве расследовали вещи куда более странные. Но, ладно, продолжай.   
  
Имс чуть наклонился вперед.   
  
— И теперь, когда ты можешь войти в чей-то сон, представь, как можно защититься от этого вторжения. Ты можешь вооружить свое подсознание, например, чтобы оно могло защитить себя от нежеланных гостей. Или можешь придумать что-то более креативное.   
  
— В каком смысле креативное?   
  
— Вирус.   
  
— Вирус? — Артур моргнул. — Как простуда?   
  
Имс кивнул.   
  
— Один мой друг, хотя, скорее коллега, он говорит, что идея подобна вирусу. Хорошая аналогия, да? Теперь, как думаешь, какой вирус может стать жизнеспособной защитой от тех, кто хочет украсть твои мысли?   
  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Артур, рассеянно растирая ногу. — Мы говорим о снах. Подойти может все что угодно.   
  
— Именно. Сны никак не влияют на твое физическое тело, так? Все будет происходить здесь, — Имс постучал пальцем по лбу. — Ты когда-нибудь просыпался, чтобы затем прожить день, проснуться снова и понять, что все это время ты спал? Что весь день, который ты потратил, выполняя поручения, покупая продукты или что ты там делал, был всего лишь результатом работы твоего мозга, пока ты находился на краю сознания?   
  
Артур кивнул.   
  
— То есть теоретически этот вирус может запереть кого-то во сне?   
  
— Да. И это похоже на липкую ловушку, на одно из хищных растений, что переваривают насекомых, когда те застряли и больше не могут выбраться.   
  
Артур представил эту замечательную картину.   
  
— Звучит как подобие пытки, — пробубнил он.   
  
— Но есть загвоздка. Если от человека, попавшего в ловушку, скрыть, что это всего лишь сон, он не будет сопротивляться. Он не будет пытаться проснуться.   
  
Вопрос повис на кончике языка. Как ты убедишь человека, что все вокруг него реально? Но потом Артур подумал и понял, что в этом и состоит человеческая природа — принимать то, что находится перед ним. Артур много знал о дезориентации и лжи, чтобы понимать: большинство людей не утруждало себя сомнениями о достоверности услышанной информации.   
  
— Погоди, — вместо этого сказал Артур, потому что сейчас они говорили не о большинстве. — Мы говорим о профессионалах, которые, вероятно, умеют ориентироваться во снах. Разве они не смогли бы отличить сон от реальности?   
  
— Да, но это сон. Это история, разыгрываемая в чьей-то голове. Ты можешь менять окружение, факты, время действия, можешь сделать их детьми. Можешь избавиться от следов их прошлой жизни, пока они не забудут все, что когда-то знали о себе.   
  
Артур глубоко вдохнул, чтобы унять бешено колотящееся сердце.   
  
— Все, что останется, — это дежа вю.   
  
— Отголоски того, что ты когда-то знал. Ощущение головокружения, как будто ты находишься в двух местах одновременно.   
  
Артур чуть наклонился вперед и схватился за грудь. Сердце болезненно билось внутри.   
  
— Артур, что случилось? — Имс взял его за плечо.   
  
— Кажется, у меня приступ, — пробормотал он. Ему казалось, что его сейчас стошнит, грудь болела почти так же сильно, как нога. Он никак не мог выровнять дыхание.   
  
Имс поднял его со стула и уложил на кровать, нависая сверху.   
  
— Артур, смотри на меня. Сосредоточься. Это не приступ.   
  
— Тогда какого черта происходит? — вяло спросил он.   
  
— Смотри на меня, — скомандовал Имс. — Помнишь, ты вытащил меня из Сталинграда? Тот разговор в будке?   
  
— Ты спросил меня… желе или тапиока…   
  
— Ну, конечно, ты помнишь именно это, чокнутый засранец. Помнишь, о чем еще мы говорили?   
  
Артуру было сложно сфокусироваться на Имсе, боль в груди была страшная. Ребра словно разрывало.   
  
— Мы говорили о… ты спросил меня, захочу ли я проснуться. Я ответил «да».   
  
Имс взглянул на него.   
  
— Я спрошу тебя снова, Артур. Если я сейчас дам тебе выбор, остаться во сне или…   
  
— Разбуди меня, — ответил Артур. — Я хочу, чтобы ты разбудил меня.   
  
Губы Имса превратились в тонкую линию.   
  
— Артур…   
  
— У тебя плохо с намеками, Имс. Разбуди меня, черт побери.   
  
Имс поцеловал его, а затем потянулся к столику возле кровати. В ящике лежал небольшой металлический кейс. Он достал его и отщелкнул замки. Внутри лежало два шприца.   
  
— Ты уверен, — сказал Имс, вытащив один.   
  
Артур дотянулся до рукава непослушными пальцами, расстегнул пуговицы и задрал ткань до бицепса.   
  
— Сделай это, пока я не начал паниковать.   
  
Имс взял Артура за предплечье и прижал иглу к вене на сгибе локтя.   
  
— Будто бы ты стал.   
  
Артур почувствовал укол и тянущую боль, когда игла проткнула кожу. Легкую пульсацию в такт бешено бьющемуся сердцу, когда Имс нажал на поршень.   
  
— Увидимся на той стороне, — прошептал Имс.   
  
Пол под ним начал проваливаться, смещаясь и содрогаясь, как от землетрясения. Накатил приступ тошноты, тело сковали судороги. Артур забился на постели, корчась от боли. А потом потерял сознание, когда пол под ним вовсе исчез. И все, чем он раньше был, поглотила тьма.   
  


***

  
  
Медленно… Артур проснулся.   
  


***

  
  
**Хаф Мун Бэй, Калифорния. Здесь и сейчас.**    
  
Сначала появился свет. Потом голос.   
  
— Артур?   
  
Голос принадлежал мужчине. Его лицо было знакомым, голубые глаза, светлые волосы. Он выглядел уставшим, и это тоже было знакомым.   
  
Секунда, и потом Артур вспомнил. Дом.   
  
— Моргни, если понимаешь меня.   
  
Артур моргнул, на большее у него не было сил.   
  
— Слава богу, блядь, — многозначительно сказал Дом и потер лицо руками. — Ты помнишь, что произошло?   
  
Артур не мог говорить.   
  
«Нет», — одними губами ответил он.   
  
Дом хотел что-то сказать, но Артур очевидно исчерпал все запасы энергии на тот момент. Он прикрыл глаза и провалился в сон без сновидений.   
  


***

  
  
— Команда Эллисона из ДженКорп создала вирус биохимической защиты, — рассказал ему Дом через несколько дней. — Он заразил себя бета-версией, затем нанял тебя через третьих ребят, чтобы провести извлечение.   
  
— Преступники, как объекты тестирования, — посмеялся Артур. — Прецеденты уже были.   
  
Дом кивнул.   
  
— Когда ты погрузился, он инфицировал тебя. Ты застрял во сне, собственно, как и он сам. Думаю, он разобрался не во всех особенностях работы вируса.   
  
Артур не потрудился узнать, где сейчас был Эллисон, до сих пор он спал или нет. Он помнил политика, которого Имс убил в Париже, и размышлял, был ли это Эллисон. В конце концов он спросит, конечно, но в данный момент у него просто не было сил, ему было все равно.   
  
— Я ничего из этого не помню.   
  
— Это побочный эффект файлов Онира, кратковременная потеря памяти.   
  
— Для меня все это произошло больше сорока лет назад.   
  
Дом поморщился на секунду, но потом продолжил:   
  
— Когда таймер сработал, и никто из вас не проснулся, Тодаши позвонил Имсу, а Имс позвонил мне. Мы привезли тебя сюда, стали выяснять, что произошло и как все исправить.   
  
Артур кивнул и отпил воды.   
  
— Как ты узнал, что не заразишься, если подключишься к моему сну?   
  
— Мы не знали. Но Имс считал, что оно стоит того.   
  
— Идиот, — отрезал Артур. Судя по улыбке Дома, вышло не так грозно, как ему хотелось.   
  
— Все окупилось. Выяснилось, что вирус не способен распространятся от кого-либо, кроме первоначального носителя. И тебе удалось успешно извлечь детали вируса из Эллисона. Они были там, спрятаны в твоем мире. Просто понадобилось время, чтобы их найти.   
  
— И еще какое-то время, чтобы синтезировать лекарство, — донесся голос со стороны двери. Там стоял Имс, прислонившись к дверному косяку. — Поэтому меня не было так долго. После Сталинграда.   
  
Дом переводил взгляд то на одного, то на другого, а затем поднялся на ноги.   
  
— Мне нужно позвонить детям. Сказать Мэри, что я скоро буду дома.   
  
Артур кивнул, и Дом потрепал его по плечу, прежде чем выйти из комнаты. Они с Имсом остались вдвоем.   
  
— Не хочешь выйти на улицу? — спросил он. — Там тепло, и скоро закат. С заднего двора неплохой вид.   
  
В данный момент Артура разрывало между желанием немедленно глотнуть свежего воздуха и таким же отчаянным нежеланием разъезжать в кресле, как какой-то инвалид. В итоге он уступил. И ему удалось практически самостоятельно перелезть с кровати в кресло.   
  
С патио действительно открывался неплохой вид. Там стоял чугунный стол со стеклянной столешницей. Имс подкатил кресло Артура туда, а сам присел рядом.   
  
— Я и не догадывался, — сказал Артур, оглядываясь на дом. — Во сне, когда ты привез меня в тот дом на побережье. Это был этот дом, да?   
  
Трехэтажный дом значительно отличался от того дома во сне. Этот был чистый, в хорошем состоянии, без выбитых окон и сломанных досок. Он был выкрашен в задорный голубой с красной отделкой.   
  
— Мы останавливались здесь на пару дней зимой. После дела Роулинса. Ты помнишь?   
  
Артуру потребовалось какое-то время, но память вернулась. Имс пригласил его обратно в дом, когда они закончили кое-какую работу в Сан-Франциско. Они впервые поцеловались здесь, так ведь? Артур сначала совсем его не узнал, ни во сне, ни когда впервые проснулся.   
  
— Я помню, — сказал Артур.   
  
— Чувство, что все это было очень давно, да?   
  
— Это и так было очень давно, — настоял Артур. Он взглянул на свои руки, все еще удивляясь, почему на них нет морщин и шрамов. Он словно смотрел в небо и видел неизвестные созвездия. Не поднимая взгляда, Артур произнес: — Не знаю, смогу ли я к этому привыкнуть.   
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — настороженно спросил Имс.   
  
— Я помню, что у меня два разных детства, Имс. И то, что я помню отчетливее, на самом деле было сном. Как можно жить с этим пониманием? С таким набором разных реальностей? Как можно жить с этим и не сойти с ума?   
  
— Это возможно. Спроси у Дома.   
  
Артур покачал головой.   
  
— И вот мы с тобой.   
  
Имс посмотрел на него. Под глазами залегли мешки, щеки заросли щетиной сильнее, чем обычно. Артуру показалось, что Имс выглядел таким же уставшим и вымотанным, как в Марселе.   
  
— А что с нами?   
  
— Я знаю тебя двадцать лет. Но это был не ты. Не совсем ты. В реальности мы встречались всего…   
  
— Три месяца, — сказал Имс, когда стало ясно, что Артур не помнит.   
  
— Добрую часть которых я провел в коме.   
  
Имс рвано вдохнул и потер лицо.   
  
— Артур, детка, что ты такое говоришь?   
  
Артур отвернулся и посмотрел на океан. Солнце садилось, цвета были яркие, как с палитры художника.   
  
— Не знаю, — пробормотал он. — Я просто… запутался, и не могу ни хрена вспомнить, ненавижу это чувство. Из-за него я становлюсь параноиком.   
  
— Потому что не помнишь, как попал сюда? — спросил Имс.   
  
Артур кивнул и слабо рассмеялся.   
  
— Слава богу, я не могу спать без седативных. Мне кажется, я бы боялся уснуть и снова очнуться в шестьдесят восьмом.   
  
— Артур, — холодно спросил Имс. — Ты жалеешь, что проснулся?   
  
Артур вздохнул и посмотрел на него. Имс выглядел так, словно у него из груди только что вырвали сердце. Это было невыносимо. Артур дотянулся и коснулся подбородка Имса, притянув того для поцелуя.   
  
— Нет, — ответил он, и ради Имса он заставил себя звучать увереннее, чем обычно. — Нет, просто… это сложно объяснить.   
  
Имс перевел дыхание и немного отклонился. Он коснулся кармана рубашки Артура, где, прижатый к груди, ощущался знакомый вес кубика.   
  
— По крайней мере, теперь у тебя есть он.   
  
— Да.   
  
— А еще у тебя есть я. Если я тебе нужен, я имею в виду. Мне совершенно насрать, что мы были вместе всего несколько месяцев, не считая того времени, что ты валялся в коме, — улыбнулся Имс. — Я твой с потрохами.   
  
Артур снова его поцеловал, и поцелуй, то, каким знакомым он оказался, вызвало еще одно воспоминание; другой поцелуй, в этом же доме, триумфальный шепот под звук дождя. Артур не был уверен, не совсем, но думал, что, может быть, у него получится жить в этой неуверенности.   
  
— Им теперь никогда нас не поймать, — прошептал он Имсу в губы. 

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
